This proposal addresses the role of Nuclear Factor-I (NF-I) in animal development. The specific aims are: 1) to address the roles of NFI-A and -C, targeted disruption of these gene will be made and the phenotypes of the resulting mice analyzed; 2) to use C. elegans to study the role of the single NF-I gene by disrupting this gene and assessing developmental defects.